


attention please!

by protectjaebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, clingy youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectjaebum/pseuds/protectjaebum
Summary: youngjae wants jaebum to give him attention





	attention please!

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello I literally wrote this based off a random thought i had while in my 2jae feelings and then a mutual made it worse by adding to it and so now its a really short fic, follow me on twitter @protectjaebum <3

Youngjae was bitter. He's never been the clingy, needy or whiny type but today was different.

 

Today he pouted in silence at his boyfriend who cared more about writing songs than paying attention to him. Jaebum's eyes has been glued to his notebook paper for hours; youngjae was sure that the pen he's writing with was leaving pressure marks in his fingertips by now.

 

They'd both been inside all day and as bored as Youngjae was, he just couldn't seem to break himself from Jaebum's presence for more than 10 minutes.

This is why Youngjae is so frustrated; He couldn't 'hmph' any louder at this point. He walked over to where Jaebum was sitting at his desk and plopped down next to him, his nagging gaze burning holes into the side of Jaebum's face - who's eyes hadn't shifted once. He pouted harder and decided to just give up already, standing up from his cross-legged position on the floor near jaebum and turning to go back to their bed and flick through the tv when he felt a hand grab his and pull him back.

 

He fell on Jaebum's lap and leaned back into his touch, his body suddenly filling up with warmth and satisfaction. Jaebum grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss on it; his eyes never leaving his paper and his left hand never dropping the pen. Youngjae felt his heart melt at how endearing his boyfriend can be while also holding back the words  _'what took you so long asshole'_ threatening to fall from his lips.

 

Youngjae turned his body so that he was basically laying in Jaebum's lap, wrapped Jaebum's right arm around him and nestled his head in between the crevice of his neck. Jaebum smirked to himself, internally laughing at how stubborn Youngjae is for not just telling him he wanted attention. His heart nearly bursted when he heard youngjae whisper "I love you." softly.

 

For the rest of the night nothing but Youngjae got his attention because what Youngjae wants, Youngjae gets.  


End file.
